pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigor Vine
225px |cost = 1 |strength = 1 |health = 2 |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Superpower Plant |set = Tide Turners |rarity = Super-Rare |trait = None |ability = Fusion: A Plant played on this gets "Start of Turn: This gets +1 /+1 ". |flavor text = He doesn't like being a supporting character only, but he's gotta do what he's gotta do.}} Vigor Vine is a Tide Turners super-rare superpower card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and his Fusion ability gives the Plant played on it +1 /+1 at the start of each turn for the rest of the game. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Superpower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: Fusion:' A Plant played on this gets "Start of Turn: This gets +1 /+1 ". *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Super-Rare Card Description He doesn't like being a supporting character only, but he's gotta do what he's gotta do. Strategies With Vigor Vine is a bit underwhelming stat-wise. Plenty of Zombie cards will be able to take this out in a turn, so the best plan is to immediately place something on this. A formidable Plant can easily prove to be a dangerous threat to the Zombie Hero, especially if it has [[w:c:pvz:Card#Untrickable|'Untrickable']]. In the end, the constant buff is minor but permanent as long as the Plant can survive. A great idea would be to give this buff to a Plant that serves as the backbone for a deck. Doubled Mint can benefit wildly from Vigor Vine, buffing it constantly in addition to its original ability - however, be aware that the +1 /+1 kicks in after Doubled Mint doubles its current stats, meaning that you will technically have to wait until the next turn to double that bonus. Potted Powerhouse shouldn't be played on this but instead remain in your hand while another Plant gets the continuous buff. Flormonger can become nigh-invincible and wreck havoc on the Zombies thanks to its ability buffing it whenever it gets hurt. This Plant essentially doubles Pea Pod's current ability (although it still buffs Potted Powerhouse twice). Be aware, however, that Plaintain can negate the buff if it is next to the Plant played on Vigor Vine, so keep it as far away as physically possible. The Gardentuar can play a Zombie with [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] to give it a better chance of survival and perhaps add an extra buff in addition to that provided by Vimpire's natural ability and the all-affecting ability of Ancient Vimpire. Split Second can give an already-powerful Zombie, particularly one with a continual effect such as Tankylosaurus, Quickdraw Conman, or Punk Zombie a better chance of staying in the field. Against Vigor Vine is not a large threat on his own and can easily be taken down by a simple Zombie or a low-cost Trick. However, Vigor Vine certainly can become a threat when fused into the right Plant. The best chances against this card's target revolve around [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Zombies - preferably putting a weak meat shield to take down the soon-to-be threat. [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] the affected Plant can remove the buff entirely - be wary of Plants with When played: abilities, however -, and Rocket Science can destroy the fused Plant once it grows strong enough. However, a Plant with [[w:c:pvz:Card#Untrickable|'Untrickable']] is another problem. One's best bet is to keep the Plant occupied with a weak Zombie while the rest of the Zombie horde defeats the Plant Hero before it's too late. Unfortunately, that Hero will most likely be Mega-Grow, and Mega-Grow Heroes will likely come equipped with Bonus Attacks up their sleeve - in that case, Hearty Heroes can prevent their Zombies from getting hurt so that they can still stop the Plant from doing too much damage.